


5up Oneshots (Inspired By BeforeYouCall)

by Orchid122



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid122/pseuds/Orchid122
Summary: I have an addiction to 5up fics at the moment, so here I am to write more. Requests are open. Cross posted from Wattpad where I started this work.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! 

Welcome to my oneshot series. :) Warning in advance that my writing may not be that good. The only other time I did this was when I was REALLY young. I like to believe I have since vastly improved my writing, but you can be the judge of that.

Here's the idea. I want to do a oneshot series (Inspired by BeforeYouCall <3) for my favorite streamer (at the moment), and since I am terribly uncreative half the time, I am open to requests. 

I will write:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Most relationships (No Hafu X 5up it just feels wrong to me... Also no Non-con or incest)  
Sibling 5fu fluff... (I have an addiction)

I will not write:  
Previously mentioned stuff (Hafu X 5up, incest, etc.)  
Any kind of smut (It makes me very uncomfortable and also... It just feels disrespectful to the creators...)  
X Reader Oneshots (Never liked these)

I think that's it, but please do check here before making any requests as these rules may be updated. Another thing I should quickly mention though. I don't write 1st person. If you see "XYZ's POV" It's still third person. The only difference is I include their thoughts. Now onto the reason you're actually here! :)


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5up has always been fascinated by music, and he runs a separate, anonymous channel where he posts his work (Original songs, covers, instrumental pieces, etc.). Hafu finds out about it.

Hopefully this isn't terrible! Enjoy. :)  
——————————  
5up's POV

5up closed down the recording and leaned back in his chair, curly brown hair falling away from his face. He had just finished what was probably his longest instrumental recording, and now all he had left was editing. Thankfully that wasn't an incredibly long process, especially compared to his among us content, but he was exhausted, so it would have to wait. 

Quickly putting away his violin, 5up wandered over to his bed and collapsed onto the mattress. Sleep pulled at his eyelids, but he ignored it for the time being. Instead he grabbed his phone and began to scroll through the comments on his most recent cover. He had decided to cover one of Wilbur's songs for fun.

They were good friends, even if they didn't really record together, and Wilbur was the only one who knew about 5up's other channel. He had promised not to tell anyone when he found out, and they had bonded over their mutual love of music. Wilbur had been quite impressed too. 5up loved music since he was little, so he played multiple instruments, specifically violin, piano, and guitar. He wasn't the greatest with the guitar, but he knew basic chords, which was enough to cover some songs and make his own. 

Overall, the comments on the video were positive. Mostly encouraging messages, with some constructive criticism thrown in. Of course there were some hateful messages as well, but 5up was used to that and there wasn't anything that truly hit home. Either way, seeing so many people enjoying his music made him happy. He never wanted to make music on his other channel, because he didn't want unfounded support from his fans, but on an anonymous channel he could really see if people cared about his music.

It gave him a sense of security and peace that his other channel never could. There was just something about receiving support from people for something he was truly passionate about that lifted him up. It was the main reason why 5up didn't want people from his other channel to learn about it. It would ruin his safe space for music. 

Smiling softly, 5up set his phone back on the table next to his bed. He shifted under the covers and finally let his weary eyes rest. The comments had been encouraging, helping him ignore the anxiety of recording a new style of music. His fans had enjoyed all his other work, so it really wasn't hard to believe they would receive a more classical piece just as well. 

———Time Skip———

5up woke to numerous messages from Wilbur. Most of them were compliments on his cover, but one caused 5up to freeze. 

Wilbur: I'm so sorry. I let it slip to Hafu that you had a music channel. She showed me the cover, and it just slipped out.

All the nervousness from the previous night came rushing back with that revelation. What if she didn't like the style? What if she thought his singing was bad? What would she think of his original songs? He really cared about Hafu's opinion of him, and he was honestly scared this would affect it negatively. Then he saw her text.

Hafu: Hey! Can we talk?

He stared at it for a few seconds before turning off his phone and ignoring the message. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet, not after receiving that message from Wilbur. Tossing his phone to the side, 5up quickly shoved off the covers and rolled out of bed. The comfort was soon missed, however, as his anxiety began to skyrocket. His thoughts were running a mile a minute worrying about what would happen now that Hafu knew. Would his fans find out? How would that affect the peace he got from the channel? A frown began to stretch across his face.

In an attempt to distract himself, 5up dragged himself downstairs to his kitchen. He started a pot of hot water and began to prepare for breakfast. Cooking had always calmed him down, just like music, and it helped him to know that he wouldn't lose both. After breakfast, a shower, and a cup of morning tea, 5up finally felt ready to talk to Hafu. He grabbed his phone, took a deep breath, and tapped the call button.

Hafu picked up within seconds.

"5up, good morning!" Hafu greeted him cheerfully, "How are you?" 5up turned the phone to speaker before replying.

"I've been... alright. I'm just a little off kilter today I guess." He sighed, "I heard you learned about the... music channel?"

"Yeah, I did. How did yo- Oh. Wilbur must have told you right?"

"Yeah. We've actually become pretty close over the past few months, since he found out about my channel, but um... I wanted to ask. Will you keep this a secret? I don't want my fans to find out."

"Really? I mean I will, but why? Your music sounds so good! I had no idea you could even sing let alone play three instruments!"

"Well, I don't want to receive support just because people like my among us content... Honestly just hearing that you learned about it made me really anxious. It's my safe space. I don't want anything to ruin that."

—————  
Hafu's POV

Hearing that from 5up made her frown. She had been so exited about the channel that she hadn't even considered why 5up was keeping it anonymous. It made her sad, but she wouldn't ignore his privacy by revealing it to others.

"5up, I promise I won't tell anyone, but even if your fans knew, I guarantee that they would love your music for what it is. Your covers are amazing and your original works are beautiful. I was so excited when I saw it all!"

"Thank you, Hafu." 5up's soft voice came through the speaker, "That means a lot more than you know." Hafu smiled.

"I'm glad I could ease your mind a bit. But now I'm curious! What are you doing next? You better know I'm going to be one of your top supporters from now on." She heard 5up giggle over the phone.

"Of course, thank you. As for what I'm doing next...? I was thinking a piece inspired more by classical music. Do you think people will like that, or should I stick with what I've been doing?"

"I think people will love that! I'm curious to see what you'll do with that genre of music. Are you using the violin, piano, or guitar?"

"Violin and piano."

After getting past the initial roadblock, they talked for hours. Both of them agreed to skip the morning lobby that day in favor of talking about music and other interests. It was one of the best conversations Hafu had had with 5up in awhile, and she really appreciated the break.

Overall, it was a good day for both of them. 5up gained a new conversation partner for music, Hafu found a new favorite artist, and both of them got a much needed break.  
——————————  
Seriously though. They all need to take more breaks. They stream every morning! I don't know how they aren't completely burnt out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I would love to write any requests you have as well. I hope you all have a lovely day! :)

-Orchid122


	3. Entomophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5up is scared of bugs, and he's on stream. You get the idea.

Enjoy! (Me realizing I'm gonna have to write jokes :,) Google here I come!)  
——————————  
5up's POV

5up cheerfully welcomed everyone to the stream, opening up among us and joining his friends in the lobby. He had just taken a couple days off, Hafu's orders, so he was refreshed and happy to be back to streaming. She really was the mom of the lobby. Taking care of everyone, and not really expecting much in return. Everyone loved her though. Smiling, 5up unmuted himself on discord, deciding to just listen in on the current conversation. 

"DK, he did not miscount! There are 72,383,618,127 blades of grass on the planet, okay? Just let me finish the story!" Steve exclaimed. 5up blinked in confusion, thinking he had come in at the wrong time. 

"But what if he miscounted?! That's such a high number he had to have missed one somewhere!"

"The monks wouldn't have accepted him if he miscounted, so he obviously got it right!"

"Well, what if they all miscounted?!"

"Why are we debating the logistics of a guy counting all the blades of grass and grains of sand on earth?" Dumbdog asked. 5up smiled and nodded, though they couldn't see him. He was wondering the same thing, but he wasn't about to stop them.

"Because this is important, Dumbdog." Steve responded, "Now let me finish my joke. So there are 72,383,618,127 blades of grass and 56,728,528,764 grains of sand. The forever unnamed guy returned to the monastery and told them all he had found, so they welcomed him to the monastery and gave him key saying, 'The source is too complicated to describe in words. I am afraid that you must see it for yourself to truly understand it. This key will show you the answer you seek. 

Take this key to the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery. There you will find a long corridor. At the end of the corridor is a door and through the door is the thing that makes the noise.'

Now, the new monk desperately wanted to know the source of the noise so he went immediately to the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery and there he did indeed find the long corridor. He walked down the corridor until he could see the door at the end.

Unfortunately, when he entered the room there were three magical fires that never go out blocking his path. He decided to jump the fires. The man made sure the key was secure in his hand, took a running charge at the first fire and leapt!

Over the first fire he flew, but he dropped the key. The man leapt back over the fire, ran all the way back down the long corridor, out of the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery and back to the head monk.

'Oh, Mr. Monk! I am so sorry!' He exclaimed, 'I went to the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery, down the long corridor to the door, but there were magical fires and I dropped the key in the first one as I leapt over it.'

'Do not worry,' the head monk said, 'for there is another key and you must overcome tests on your way to enlightenment. The second key, however is far, far away in Canada.'

The new monk desperately wanted to know the source of the noise, so he left the monastery immediately and travelled to Canada. It took many years because he had no money, being a monk and all.

Eventually, he arrived in Canada and managed to track down the key to the door. The monk then had to make the return journey equally as painstakingly, but finally he arrived back at the monastery. Down into the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery he went, until he found the long corridor. 

The three magical fires were in front of him as he took a running start.

Over the first fire went the monk, key still in hand!

Over the second fire went the monk, key still- RATS!  
He had dropped the key in the second fire. The monk leapt back over the second fire, back over the first fire, back down the long corridor he walked and out of the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery. The monk went back to the head monk.

'Oh, Mr. Monk! I am so sorry!' He exclaimed, 'I went to the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery, down the long corridor to the door, but there were magical fires and I dropped the key in the second one as I leapt over it.'

'Do not worry,' the head monk said, 'for there is one more key and we must all overcome tests on our way to enlightenment. The third key, however is far, far away in Australia.'

The monk desperately wanted to know the source of the noise, so he left the monastery immediately and travelled to Australia. It took many years because he had no money, being a monk and all.

Eventually he arrived in Australia and managed to track down the key to the door. The monk then had to make the return journey equally as painstakingly, but finally he arrived back at the monastery. By this time, he was quite an old monk.

Down into the deepest, darkest corner of the coldest, dampest room in the dirtiest, filthiest cavern under the monastery he went, until he found the long corridor. The three magical fires were in front of him as he took a running start.

Over the first fire went the quite old monk, key still in hand!

Over the second fire went the quite old monk, key still in hand! 

Over the THIRD fire went the quite old monk, key still in hand!

He had made it! He'd made the jumps and here he was standing outside the door with the answer to his question. Finally, finally, after so many, many, many years of wanting to know what was making the strange noise, he would know. The answer lay through the door in front of him and he could at last be at peace with himself.

Slowly, the quite old monk slid the key into the lock. Turning the key a slight 'click' was to be heard as the lock moved back allowing the quite old monk to open the door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

Shock and amazement came over him as he finally realized the answer to his question!

'Do you want me to tell you what it was?'" Dk groaned in frustration.

"Yes, now hurry up."

"'I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You aren't a monk.'" Steve smiled and started giggling uncontrollably. Some laughs rang out from the rest of the lobby, but it was mostly a chorus of annoyed sighs. 

"Where did you even find that joke anyway?" 5up finally made his presence known.

"Oh, I searched up 'weird monastery joke' on google." Steve replied.

"Really? Also where's Hafu?" 

"I think she muted to thank subs halfway through the joke." Tina said.

"Rude!" Steve exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm back." Hafu said, "Welcome to the call 5up! You're only five minutes late this time."

"Hey! I just like to be fashionably late." 5up said.

"Right, of course. Sure you didn't just sleep in?" Hafu asked. 

"Well, 5up is five minutes late. I think it fits right?" Steve said. Hafu smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get started." The timer started counting down to begin the game. As the game began, Hafu called for everyone to deafen, and 5up was alone with chat. 

"Alright, it's time! First game of the day, and we're imposter." 5up laughed. He played well, keeping most of the suspicion off him, other than from Hafu and Janet. They were down to six players left when he saw it. There was a wolf spider in his room. 5up froze.  
———Time Skip———  
"Send it!" DK called, and Hafu rolled her eyes as Ellum ended up voted off. He turned out to be jester, so they lost, but overall it was a fun game. Ellum had done well.

The lobby was loud and excited as usual, while people chatted about Ellum's win. A few jabs were thrown at DK as well, but of course, none of it was serious. Throughout the conversation though, Hafu became more and more worried. 5up hadn't said anything during the meeting, and he still wasn't talking. Usually she would think he muted to thank subs, but she had his stream up on her other tab, and he was quiet there too. 

Silently, Hafu watched the chat scroll by, noticing a few messages asking where he was or what happened. Finally she had enough and brought it up to the lobby. Unfortunately, she had to break through the chatter first. When she finally got everyone's attention she presented her observations.

"Hey guys, did any of you hear 5up say he was going AFK for a bit? He's been really quiet, and I checked his stream. He isn't saying anything over there either."

"Um... I didn't hear him say anything. I thought he was just thanking subs." Tina said.

"Yeah me too." Ellum chimed in, "Is he not?" Hafu frowned.

"No, he isn't. Hold on, can everyone mute their streams for a bit. I just want to make sure he's okay." Everyone muted as she got a chorus of okays and sures from her friends. She got a yes mom as well, but she wasn't particularly surprised since it was Steve. 

She called 5up's name a few times with, unsurprisingly, no response before she grabbed her phone and tried calling his mobile number. It rang once, twice... three times before he picked up. Hafu let out a sigh of relief, but then she heard a few soft cries from the other end.

"5up?"  
—————  
5up's POV

5up was glad he muted himself on stream as soon as he saw it. He was completely frozen, but he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. Bugs had scared him for as long as he could remember. He was told that he had been bitten by a poisonous spider when he was little, but he couldn't really remember.

Here and now, he was simply hyper focused on the spider now crawling across the floor. He wanted to run and hide, and he wanted to kill it, but he was frozen, shaking in fear. The creature was too big but too small. It was too fast, too close, and too black. Every part of his mind was screaming at him that it was wrong.

5up kept his room incredibly clean for a reason. He didn't want to be taken by surprise with these things. The last time, he had nearly collapsed when a tiny little ant crawled up his leg and he spotted the sea of them surrounding some left out food. He was shaking for days and paranoid for weeks. He knew this was going to leave him anxious for awhile.

Faintly, he heard someone call his name through his headphones, but his mind was distant. He couldn't bring himself to do anything other than cry. He couldn't move his gaze from the hideous creature crawling around on his floor. His chest felt tight, and he couldn't breathe. He felt himself gasping for air, but all he could think about was the huge insect. His mind kept coming back to it.

Eventually, 5up heard his phone ring next to him. He recognized Hafu's ringtone and he forced himself to pick up despite the overwhelming fear pressing on his lungs. He held the phone to his ear, feeling a small sense of relief at hearing her soft voice as he continued to shake and cry. 

"5up?" Hafu called gently. He couldn't respond. He couldn't bring his mouth to move; couldn't force out the air necessary to speak. By this point, his lungs were screaming for oxygen, and he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. He felt hot and cold all at the same time. As Hafu began to talk though, his focus slowly shifted from the spider to her calming voice.

"5up breathe with me. Deep breaths in for four, hold... and out for four." 5up tried to follow along, slowly calming his breathing down until it was normal. His breathing no longer felt like a struggle, and his mind began to clear. He was still shaking and hazy, but the pressure on his lungs was gone. 

"Alright 5up, you're doing great just focus on my voice okay? What do you need from me?" Hafu asked. 5up glanced over at the spider again and his breath caught in his throat.

"I... I need to get out. It's too- too close... Please." 5up knew he sounded awful, but he just wanted out of the situation. His roommate wasn't home, so he couldn't rely on him. All he had was Hafu's voice to calm him down.

"Okay, do you have anyone nearby who can help? You're going to be okay. I promise." 

"Y- yeah. I do... W- well, normally I do... They aren't home right now..." 5up stuttered through the sentence.

"Okay, we'll stay on call until they get back okay? Just focus on my voice and keep your breathing steady. Everything is going to be alright." 

5up felt significantly calmer with her on call. His eyes were still glued to the wolf spider, but he slowly stopped shaking. His voice still broke as he talked, but he could chat with her about normal things, and he eventually unmuted on discord to talk to everyone. In the back of his mind, he knew he would have to explain what happened later, but right now, he just felt at peace. Everything was going to be all right.  
——————————  
Can you tell I just wanted to include my own phobia in a fic? Also, I did actually search 'weird monastery joke' to find that joke at the beginning, so if you liked the joke... You can find it there. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and that the joke didn't take up too much space in the story. I'll probably upload another one in a couple days (requests or no requests) as I kinda have an addiction right now... Might also continue this one specifically as it doesn't feel complete yet. It just got really long. 

Have a nice day!  
-Orchid122


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by StressConsumesMyLife: 5up and Tubbo fluff (or angst) of how basically Tubbo went missing when they were young and years later (present day) Tubbo left dsmp because of the chaos, and they reunited. Part one!

Enjoy!  
——————————  
Tubbo's POV

World traveling was safe. That's what he always believed, raised in a world where people could come and go freely without consequences. His mistake was thinking that everywhere was like that. That everywhere was like Cogchamp. Unfortunately, he was very, very wrong. 

Tubbo first learned how to world travel when he was 16. That's when everyone learned. His excitement was immeasurable, and he faintly remembered keeping 5up awake for hours the night before his first jump. 

"You don't understand!" He had exclaimed, "This is the moment of my life. I finally get to see the worlds outside of our own!"

"Yes Tubbo, you've been telling me for hours." 5up replied, "You need to get some sleep though or you won't even be able to travel!"

"I'll be fine. I've run on no sleep dozens of times before!"

"That's not something to be proud of, Tubbo." 

"Like you don't do it too." 5up laughed at that.

"Okay, maybe I do, but I never said you should follow my example."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, do you think there's a world full of just bees?"

"Why would you want that?"

"So I can tame them all! I can be the... king... bee... Okay that would work better if I was a girl, but you get the point." 5up rolled his eyes, but he smiled fondly at Tubbo. 5up was like an older brother to him. They had known each other for years, and Tubbo told him practically everything. 5up even taught him how to fight.

They were undeniably close, so when Tubbo's excitement kept him awake into the late hours of the night, he went straight to 5up. He knew 5 would never turn him away, no matter how stupid the reason was for him to be there. Eventually though, Tubbo began to feel sleep pulling at his eyelids.

"Hey," Tubbo yawned, "Could I stay here for the night? I'm really tired."

"Of course," 5up nodded, "I wouldn't want you going home in the dark. How did you convince your parents to let you out this late anyway?"

"Oh, I snuck out!"

"Tubbo..."

"It'll be fine. They won't mind so long as I tell them I was here. They trust you!" 

"You still need to stop sneaking out so much. They worry about you, you know?" There was an unspoken 'I worry about you' in the air, but Tubbo ignored it. He wouldn't ever disappear on them after all.

"Sorry, but can we sleep now? Also, I wanna cuddle." 5up smiled and shifted on the bed to make room for Tubbo.

"Alright, come here." Tubbo jumped into the bed next to him and snuggled up beside him, as 5up ruffled his hair softly. They stayed like that until Tubbo drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, soft snores filling the air.

———

Everything was burning. The village was on fire and the forest around him was beginning to glow with the light of the flames. The tongues of fire licked the sky and shone a bright crimson in Tubbo's eyes. Heat overwhelmed him. He felt his lungs filling with ash. Coughing and looking around the burning landscape, Tubbo frantically called out for his family, for 5up, for anyone in the village to answer him but no one came. 

One of the houses next to him collapsed. The piercing sound filling his ears before fading back to the ever present crackling of burning wood. Distantly, Tubbo heard cries of pain and distress, so he raced forwards, hoping to find the source of the noise. A pale hand reached out of the collapsed building. It was covered in scratches and little drops of blood. Tubbo panicked, racing over and trying to dig the person out of the rubble.

The fire was starting to grow, and Tubbo's hands burned from the heat, but he managed to get the person out. It was 5up. He was covered in blood, scratched up and bruised. It brought tears to Tubbo's eyes seeing him like this.

"Tubbo, you have to run!" 5up yelled, "Get out of here before the fire reaches the forest too."

"I won't just leave you here! What happened? What can I do?"

"It doesn't matter. Just run!" Tubbo felt tears fall from his eyes, but he listened to 5up. He knew there was nothing he could do at this point as 5up couldn't walk and Tubbo couldn't carry his weight. He ran into the forest, calling for help, for anyone to help his family. And that's when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Tubbo, Tubbo! Wake up!" His eyes snapped open and he let out a soft cry of distress. It was cold. There was no fire, and nothing was burning. He was with 5up and had fallen off the bed in the middle of his nightmare.

"Tubbo, are you okay?" Tubbo glanced up a 5up and dove into his arms crying.

"It was... it was so hot, a- and you were hurt, and the- the village was burning!" He cried, clinging tighter to 5up's shirt.

"It's okay, Tubbo. None of it was real. The village is fine, and I'm safe. I promise." 5up whispered. He began to hum a soft tune, the lullaby Tubbo's parents always sang to him. It was soothing and Tubbo soon found himself drifting off to sleep again, tears staining his reddened cheeks.

—————  
5up's POV

When Tubbo fell back to sleep, 5up picked him up and rested him back on the bed. Tucking him in, 5up sighed. If was early morning, just before his alarm went off, so there was really no point in going back to bed. Tubbo still had time to sleep though, so 5up decided he would let him rest. Heaven knows he needed it after that nightmare. 

5up ventured down stairs, opening the windows and listening to the chirping of the birds. It was a beautiful morning, a perfect day to learn how to world travel. He was still worried though. Tubbo was a wonderful kid, but he didn't know what the worlds outside of their own could be like. Most of them were great, but he had heard of and even been to some that were... less than appealing. 

World traveling wasn't perfectly safe like Tubbo thought, and 5up never wanted Tubbo to have to realize that. At least, not through personal experience. The most terrifying idea for 5up though was that Tubbo would end up in a world with locked borders. A world you could never leave. 

Those world were becoming rarer and rarer, since most people looked down on the practice, but they still existed. Some were relatively peaceful servers aside from their rules on world travel, but 5up had heard stories. He had heard of worlds that were known for their brutality. Hardcore worlds and three-life systems that made his blood boil. 5up hoped that Tubbo would never experience anything like it.

Most people told 5up that he was being paranoid, that world travel really was safe. As long as someone knew where they wanted to go, everything would be okay. Only a few people fully understood the flaws in that kind of thinking though. 5up had once been drawn off course during world travel when he got just the slightest bit distracted. It wasn't common, but it did happen, and it was dangerous.

5up was lucky though. He had entered a world that, while violent, had open borders. One where people could come and go as they please. 5up had even made friends with many of the people there, his favorites being Hafu and Fundy. Still, 5up had experienced some rather traumatic things in that world, so he was careful to never lose focus during world travel again. 

Logically, 5up knew the people who thought he was paranoid were probably right. It was extremely uncommon. Tubbo would be okay. The part of him that disagreed with this was just too loud though. He couldn't drown it out no matter how many reassurances he ran through in his head.

That's why 5up now turned his attention to making tea and breakfast for Tubbo's 16th birthday. 5up had always loved cooking. It was a welcome distraction from intrusive thoughts.

Finishing up the food and his tea, 5up heard his second alarm ring. He had set it the night before, so he would wake Tubbo up on time. He quickly set the table and grabbed his phone before running upstairs.

"Tubbo, happy birthday! Wake up!" 5up called. Tubbo grumbled out a response that 5up couldn't hear before turning over in bed. 5up rolled his eyes. He tore the covers off the bed and pulled Tubbo up into a sitting position.

"I made pancakes for breakfast this morning, so get up or I'll throw your share out."

"You wouldn't dare!" Tubbo was wide awake now. 5up giggled.

"Well, get up and you won't have to find out!" 5up walked out of the room, followed soon after by the sleepy teenager. He pulled out his phone and called Tubbo's parents, letting them know their son was okay, before joining Tubbo at the breakfast table.

"Who did you call?" Tubbo asked.

"You're parents. Who else? They were scared out of their minds."

"They're used to it by now! Besides they calmed down when they heard I was with you, right?" 5up gave Tubbo an unimpressed stare, but they moved on. Tubbo filled his plate with as many pancakes as he was allowed, immediately going on a tangent about world hopping again. 

5up's nerves acted up again, but he decided against voicing his concerns. As energetic and reckless as Tubbo could be, he was careful when he felt it was necessary. 5up was sure that he would listen to instructions for this at the very least. Well, that's what he hoped.

———Time Skip———

The moment finally arrived where Tubbo would world hop for the first time. 5up could tell he was bursting with excitement, and he was happy for him. This was a big event.

5up had decided that he would go visit Hafu, Fundy, and the rest of them today as well. He hadn't seen them in a long time, and Tubbo's excitement had honestly rubbed off on him. Thats why when Tubbo recited the words necessary to open the portal, 5up was right next to him. He saw the moment he jumped, and he felt the wave of terror caused by a world hop gone wrong. 

The portal vanished, and 5up froze. He didn't know how to respond as everyone panicked around him. It was too much. All of his fears came directly to the front of his mind. What if Tubbo got hurt? What if he was lost? Would he be okay? What was going to happen to him?

5up broke down.  
——————————  
Part one! The next part should be up today or tomorrow.

-Orchid122


	5. Missing 2: Return

5up's POV

5 years had passed since Tubbo went missing. 5up was 26 now, and he was 'celebrating' what would have been Tubbo's 21st birthday. In reality, it was a day of mourning for him. He tried to be happy, but he just couldn't find it in himself.

On that day, it felt like he really lost a younger brother. It was awful, and honestly, 5up had never learned how to grieve. That's why he was here, 5 years later, still drawn to tears every time he thought about Tubbo. 

It didn't help that when he went to visit Hafu, Fundy, and the others that same day, hoping they could help him, Fundy was gone too. All he had gained from the experience was the knowledge of where they were, the fact that you had to be chosen to enter, and that you couldn't leave after you joined.

Soon after, 5up learned of what went on in that world too. He heard about the three-life system and the violent wars. He was terrified. That was the real reason why he was here once again mourning for Tubbo. He was a kid who lost his chance at a good life far too early. Every single one of 5up's fears had come true.

5up frowned and got up from his place in front of Tubbo's makeshift grave. He wasn't really dead, no, but to 5up, he might as well be. He knew he would never see Tubbo again. That thought had him in tears once again, so he turned to walk back to his home.

His feet moved on autopilot as his mind wandered. Glancing around the unused road, 5up frowned. He really should fix this place up. After the fire, most people had moved on from the village. He couldn't bear to leave without Tubbo though, so he rebuilt his own house and stayed behind.

5up had lived mostly alone for three years now. He had pets, but it just wasn't the same. He still couldn't leave though. To him Tubbo was his only family, his parents having died a long time ago, so if there was even the slightest chance that Tubbo would return, 5up would stay put. It was lonely, but he survived.

Arriving at his the small, cozy building that was his home, 5up finally snapped out of his thoughts. He gathered together some vegetables, fruits, and other crops from the garden outside and went in to cook himself some dinner. It was once again a welcome distraction from the overwhelming hopelessness that 5up felt. It helped him clear his mind.

That was why, in the middle of preparing a delicious frittata, 5up decided he would finally leave. He wouldn't join the others who had left to form a new village, but he would leave. That night at the dinner table 5up contacted Hafu over the communicator she had given him and asked if he could join them for real. 

Of course, Hafu said yes almost immediately, and 5up began preparing to leave. It was bittersweet leaving the place he had loved for so long, but he knew in the long run, he would be happier. His mental state was awful right now, and he needed friends to bring him back. He needed them so he wouldn't lose himself entirely.

He set his pets free, and promised himself he would make one final stop at Tubbo's grave in the morning. After that, he went to sleep, having a peaceful rest for the first time in years.

———Time Skip———

The morning arrived much faster than 5up would have liked. He wasn't as ready to leave as he thought he was. Still, 5up knew he had to get away for the sake of his mental health. 

With that in mind, 5up threw off his covers and hopped out of bed. He planned to just eat the leftovers from the night before, so he could get out of here as fast as possible. He knew if he stayed too long he would change his mind. It was why he stayed so long in the first place despite the crushing loneliness.

After breakfast, 5up made his way back to Tubbo's grave. He passed through the broken down homes, watching the vines that crept along the wood. He spotted a mouse darting from one hole to another as well. He was finally realizing just how much the sight affected him. He may not have loved many people in the village, but he still missed them. Just seeing a familiar face to break up the monotony of the day would have helped.

Still, 5up continued. He passed the old garden where him and Tubbo used to hang out and the playground he used to visit so many years ago when his parents were still alive. This place held so many bittersweet memories. It all lead to 5up just staring at the path in front of his feet. Everything was too much. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

As he approached Tubbo's grave, the wind blowing through the leaves, 5up noticed something was off. The area looked disturbed, like someone else had been there. He heard quiet sobbing, and when he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. Tubbo was right there, quietly crying in front of his own grave.

—————  
Tubbo's POV

As soon as Dream was locked away, Tubbo broke the news that he would be leaving the SMP. He never wanted to join in the first place, so now that he could leave... well he was obviously going to. Most of the others were sad to see him go, but Sam, Ranboo, Fundy, and Tommy were all devastated. That’s why he invited them to come with him. They accepted immediately.

It made sense really. Although each of them had attachments here, it was really the people they cared about, and none of them had as many fond memories here as they did bad ones. Tommy in particular was glad to leave, especially when he heard Sam, Ranboo, and Fundy were coming too.

As they prepared to leave, and hopefully return to Tubbo’s home, Cogchamp, they promised the others that they would come visit. Happy as they were to leave the devastation of the SMP, they still loved their friends.

After saying their goodbyes, Tubbo opened the portal, and they were on their way to a, hopefully, better place. Honestly, Tubbo felt scared. It had been years, and he didn’t know how much had changed. Still, he wanted to return to his family and to 5up. He missed them. He just hoped they hadn’t all left.

As they landed in the fields outside of the once beautiful village, Tubbo’s fear grew exponentially. This wasn’t right. It couldn’t all be gone. His family had to be here somewhere right?

“Tubbo, why is everything so... rundown? It’s ****ing creepy...” Tommy said.

“I... This is my old village... Something must of happened!” Tubbo glanced around and started running through the streets looking for something he recognized, but it was all destroyed. In the background, he could hear the others calling for him, but he didn’t care. He felt tears start to make their way down his cheeks.

His home was gone, burned down to nothing. Tubbo had feared change, but this was so much worse than he expected. He was almost ready to return to his friends and let them know they had to find somewhere else when he finally spotted a sign of life.

Ironically, that sign was a well-kept grave with beautiful light pink flowers resting on top of it. He immediately started walking towards it, but when he saw the name, he froze. It was his grave. They must have thought he died on that day 5 years ago.

Tubbo fell to the ground, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer, and the air around him grew suddenly colder. This was it, they thought he was dead and moved on without him. He was alone. His family was gone. They could be dead for all he knew!

“Tubbo- Tubbo, what the ****?” The others finally caught up with him.

“Tubbo, are you okay? What happened here?” Sam asked. Ranboo and Fundy just stood back and listened.

“I... They... They’re all gone! What do I do? They just- they just left me!” Tubbo started sobbing. He was devastated. The others quickly rushed forward to try an comfort him, but it didn’t help. He just felt cold. His sobs were so loud he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“Tubbo?” He spun around. He knew that voice.

“5up?” Tubbo’s heart leaped, and he broke into a bright grin at the familiar face. Not everyone had left him.

“You’re... back... and you brought people with you. I- I don’t... I...” 5up paused for a second before just rushing forward and tackling Tubbo in a hug, “I thought you were gone forever! I heard about the place you ended up, and I just-” 5up cut himself off with an sob, “I’m so happy to see you again.” The others smiled as Tubbo wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother figure. Fundy just stared in shock.

“I’m so glad you’re still here! I thought everyone had left, and I just brought them to an empty world...” 5up just smiled, pulling back from the hug.

“You caught me right as I was about to leave.” He said reaching up to ruffle Tubbo’s hair, “Even better, I know where everyone else is too. You’re family is alive and well.” Tubbo’s eyes lit up, and he laughed.

“Thank you, thank you so much for not leaving. I don’t know what I would have done.” Tubbo said, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” 5up said, pulling Tubbo into another tight hug.

“Hey, um... I know this is kinda a bad time, but uh... You wouldn’t happen to be 5up would you? As in 5up from the Hafu among us lobby?” 5up looked up, finally taking in the other people surrounding Tubbo. If it was even possible, his smile grew even brighter when he noticed Fundy standing there.

“Fundy!” He exclaimed, “You came here too?!” 

“Of course I did! I hated that SMP anyway.” Tubbo laughed and stood back up to join the others, watching yet another reunion play out before his eyes. He had never felt as much joy as he did in that moment. He was home, and they were going to find his family. Everything was going to be okay.  
——————————  
Hey guys! I made it. 

I actually loved writing this whole thing way more than I thought I would. Tubbo isn't really one of my favorite streamers, but his dynamic with 5up has so much fluff potential I just... <3 Also, sorry if Tommy was a bit out of character. I don't swear so... yeah... I tried (he was in the background for a reason...).

If anyone does enjoy this, I am actually considering continuing, but it would probably be in the background. The reason I started a oneshot book was because I need variety... If I had both this book and a new one going at the same time though... I think I could do it. Anyway, let me know what you think!

-Orchid122


	6. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by goatlysacrifices: 5up doesn't eat enough before a stream and he passes out in the middle of a meeting.

Enjoy! Also, I'm so creative with naming these. Can you tell?  
——————————  
5up's POV

5up turned on the stream, welcoming everyone before jumping right into the conversation. He was tired and hungry, but he ignored it, not wanting to get on late, well... more late than he already was.

The morning lobby was bright. Everyone was chatting, making jokes, and all around enjoying each others' presence. 5up loved this lobby, and there was something about it that just connected with him so much better than others. Still, today it was a bit overwhelming. His tired mind couldn't handle all the noise, and his stomach constantly growling at him didn't help things at all. He was irritated to say the least.

As the stream passed by, 5up started paying less and less attention to the game around him. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, so he focused all his energy on appearing happy to his stream. He didn't want to let anyone down by ending early. Logically he knew that he was being stupid, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. People were supporting him, so he couldn't just leave, even if his stomach was cramping up a little more than usual.

Hafu ended up sending him a message at some point later in the stream asking him if he was okay, but his mind was too foggy to notice. He wasn't paying any attention to what he said anymore, and in the back of his mind, he knew there would be a lot of clips from this stream. He couldn't bring himself to care. He was too tired and way too hungry. 

When the meeting was called, 5up grew even more lightheaded. The bright light blinded him, and he wanted to throw up. Faintly, he could hear Hafu calling him, but he felt too nauseous and heavy to answer. Spots danced in front of his eyes. Black started to cover his vision, and he barely had the time to realize he was passing out before he fell into unconsciousness.   
—————  
Hafu's POV

Hafu could tell that 5up wasn't up for streaming almost as soon as he joined. His voice was dull and tired, and he dropped out of the conversation several times. It just became more and more obvious as the stream went on. The stream chat kept asking about him and she even received a few texts from the other members of the lobby. She was worried.

Hafu let the chat know that she would message 5up before sending a quick text asking if he was okay. He didn't respond though, which made her even more concerned. As soon as the meeting was called, she asked 5up if he was okay. He had unmuted, but she didn't hear anything from him.

"5up?" She called, "Is he deafened?"

"No, he's not." Steve responded, "He's been off all stream. Do you think he's okay?

"I... I'm going to call him on his cell." Hafu said, trying to keep herself calm. That's when they heard the crash. 

"5up?!" Everyone in the lobby was panicking now. He didn't respond to anything they were saying, and after checking the chat on his stream, it was clear he hadn't told them he was going anywhere.

Hafu quickly grabbed her phone and dialed 5up's number. It went to voicemail. Frustrated, she threw it back down on the desk. This had never happened before, and she was terrified. 5up was like a little brother to her. She didn't want to see him hurt.

Hafu turned off her stream, and told the others to do the same, not wanting the audience to see the lobby breaking down. She knew 5up still had his on, but it was the best she could do. 

"5up?!" Hafu called again, this time hearing a soft curse on the other side of the call, "5up?"

"I'm uh... Hold on, sorry." 5up turned off his stream, and Hafu heard him sit back down in his chair.

"5up, what happened? Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?" Hafu asked, the others joining in with their own questions. One question in particular stood out to her though.

"Did you just pass out?" Dumbdog asked. The whole lobby grew quiet after that. Hafu held her breath.  
—————  
5up's POV

When 5up rejoined the call, the silence was deafening. He was too out of it to really process it though. His eyes were still heavy, and he still felt sick to his stomach. Frankly, he felt awful.

Dumbdog's question had set off this reign of silence, and 5up just wanted it to end. He wanted to pretend nothing had happened, to just act like his body wasn't eating him from the inside out. He severely regretted not eating that morning.

5up knew it was more than that though. He hadn't eaten well in days. Honestly, passing out was probably a good thing in the long run, as it would make him actually eat something. He still felt horrible though.

Finally, he gathered up the courage to actually answer Dumbdog's question. He knew what it would set off in the lobby, so he didn't want to, but they would all be more worried if he didn't answer. 

"I... Yeah, um..." 5up started. He didn't get to continue though as the lobby broke into chaos. 5up cringed from the noise, the sounds overwhelming his sleep addled brain. It made him feel dizzy all over again.

In the middle of the chaos, Hafu's voice rang out. She sounded irritated as she called for everyone to be quiet, but when she spoke to 5up her voice softened.

"5up, can you tell us why? Like have you not been sleeping enough? Not eating enough? What's going on?" 5up frowned. He knew he had worried them, but it still hurt to hear the strain in Hafu's voice.

"I'm alright, I just... forgot to eat breakfast this morning. That's all."

"That's all? One morning without breakfast isn't going to make you pass out in the middle of a stream. How have you been eating for the past couple days?" 5up didn't respond. He knew he couldn't lie to her about this.

"So not much then?" Hafu guessed, and 5up made a small noise of confirmation, "Alright, you need to go eat something now. This isn't healthy 5up."

"I know, I just-" Hafu cut him off.

"No. Just go eat something. We can talk about responsibilities to fans and why self-care comes first when you get back." 5up smiled a little and nodded even though she couldn't see him.

Muting himself on discord, he got up to grab himself something to eat and to finally soothe his aching stomach. Almost as soon as he stood up though, a wave of dizziness caught him off guard, making him sit right back down. He quickly closed his eyes trying to get rid of the dizziness. 5up felt the nausea come back full force as well. It was the same as when he just passed out.

5up panicked. He tried to keep his breathing steady, and he leaned back in his chair to try and clear the spots in front of his eyes. It helped, but he knew he couldn't try and get up again. 

Instead, 5up grabbed his phone to call his roommate. Thankfully they were home and able to bring him some food, but 5up knew they were going to ask. When they inevitably did question him on it though, 5up just told him he was a bit dizzy from not eating this morning. His roommate didn't question it anymore, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that from now on. 

Turning back to the computer, after thanking his roommate, he tuned back in to the conversation. Everyone seemed to be a little on edge, and 5up felt a wave of guilt crash over him for making them feel like that. He knew he should be taking care of himself, but he just didn't have time! He had so many streams to take care of and... That's when he finally got what Hafu was saying. 

5up frowned. He had promised himself that he wouldn't be like that. That he would take care of himself first and then stream. Obviously, that hadn't happened.

As 5up continued listening, a few people who had heard the sound of him coming back began to address him. Everyone else caught on after that, so he quickly had a dozen questions thrown at him. He smiled. It was encouraging even if it made him feel guilty.

"I'm back. I'm really sorry I messed up your streams... I just-" DK cut him off.

"Dude, no one cares about the stream. We're worried about you."

"Yeah," Steve jumped in, "We also love self-care, and you, sir, need to love it too or so help me, I will find where you live and force feed you my terrible cooking."

"Agreed!" Tina said, "My cooking is half decent though." 5up smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think you'll have to worry about it anymore. My roommate found out just now, and he's like a second Hafu."

"So overprotective as ****?" Steve asked.

"Hey! I'm not overprotective!" Hafu protested, "You guys just don't take care of yourselves." 5up laughed.

"Yes, Steve, he's overprotective. Um... Do you think that we could actually play some games together now that I'm back though? Not for a stream, but just... something fun?" 5up received a chorus of yeses and sure things from the rest of the lobby, and he smiled.

Sure, his morning wasn't really the best, and he knew he would have to explain his fainting spell to the audience next time he streamed, but right now, he was happy. 5up had friends who really cared about him, and that was all he really needed right now.  
——————————  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one! It was really fun to write. :)

I actually got this one done before the second part of Missing, but I wanted to upload in order of the requests I received so... Here it is now! Anyway, if I don't get anymore requests, I might work on a second part to Music that isn't quite as rushed or something to do with an in person meet up. Let me know if you have a preference! I'll do that one first.

-Orchid122


End file.
